Sleeping Dogs
by thespeedfxrce
Summary: When her father dies unexpectedly on a hiking trip, Caroline starts asking hard questions that come up with no answers. Her Aunt Sue insists she's in denial and should let her father rest but Caroline has never been one to let sleeping dogs lie, no matter how dangerous the search for answers becomes. Jake x OC imprint
1. Prologue

_Caroline was never one to let sleeping dogs lie, no matter how dangerous stirring the pot could be. Jake x OC imprint_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

About three things Caroline Talltree-Young was absolutely positive.

First, that her father was the poster child for clean, healthy living. He never lit a cigarette, never let a drop of alcohol touch his lips and never ate processed food.

Second, that he had no previous family history of illnesses or diseases and he never got sick.

And third, that her father was too young and too healthy to have simply died from a heart attack.

* * *

They wouldn't let her see his body. They told her that he had suffered a heart attack on his hike and was found on the banks of the river by a ranger but she couldn't see him. That she didn't need to confirm the body, he had his wallet on him and his DNA matched.

Her aunt came and picked her up from the modest home Caroline and her father shared. Her mother, Karen Young, and half-sister, Emily, received news of his passing. Only Emily called her to share her condolences. Her mother didn't call her. Caroline couldn't blame her, she was born when her father and Karen had cheated on both of their partners. Dad's wife divorced him, Karen gave up Caroline to keep Emily and her husband.

Packing a box of her father's belongings she shook her head. "It doesn't add up," she insisted.

"You're looking for answers that aren't there," Aunt Sue responded. She is a nurse. Sometimes these things happen, she's seen it.

But Aunt Sue didn't see her father either, they wouldn't let her read the autopsy reports.

Aunt Sue helped Caroline finish packing. She said she was bargaining, in denial. Some things didn't have easy solutions. Sometimes it was better to just let sleeping dogs lie.

Caroline sat silent in the car the entire drive from the Makah Reservation to Forks, Washington. Aunt Sue had moved out of La Push to live with the police chief, Charlie Swan after his daughter moved out to live with her husband. Caroline had never met her or her husband, but her half-sister had mentioned her the same way she told Caroline about all the people she disliked. Kindly but curtly.

When Caroline stood out of the car in front of the family home, Charlie Swan gave her a nod but offered her no words of encouragement or sorrow. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to ask. He helped her to her room when Sue left for a shift and left her alone all night.

"Life goes on," Richard Talltree said after burying their dog when she was seven. "We have to remember that. We must take the time we need to heal. To answer our questions and accept them. But," he cupped her chin softly, "then we have to move on. Tomorrow the sun will rise and we'll have chocolate chip pancakes and you'll go to school if you've found your answer."

"And if I haven't?" Caroline sniffed, rubbing the tears from her eyes but he stopped her. She was allowed to cry, he had said.

"Then we'll try again the next day."

Tonight she would grieve and tomorrow the sun would rise and she would rise with it.

* * *

**to my old readers: sorry for dippin, y'all. long story short I started this story in a mad dash to get to an ending then somewhere along the way I realized yo this shit don't make sense and it's not going to take me to my ending... so voila. let's do it again.**

**to new readers: whats up**


	2. Chapter 1: Early Birds

**Chapter One:**  
_Early Bird Gets the Worm_

* * *

_three years after Breaking Dawn_

* * *

For years Caroline tried to train herself to be an early riser like her father, but she could never wake up early without the assistance of an alarm clock with no fewer than three alarms set every five minutes.

By the third alarm at 7:15 she was finally ready to roll out of bed.

Caroline slipped on a pair of leggings and a long sleeved shirt with a weathered and cracked logo from her high school track team. She ran her fingers through her long, black hair and pulled the ends forward and up to her face for inspection. The split ends she was greeted with didn't do much to lift her spirits. Sue would already be at work and she could hear Charlie in his room snoring so she decided to take a quick run before showering and preparing herself for another day in Forks, Washington. Sue had planned a welcome dinner for her that night on the rez and she was going to need all of the time preparing she could get.

Her long days of isolation were coming to an end as those around her started to push her out of the house and into civilization. Into soft, pitying eyes and sympathetic, but otherwise non-encouraging recycled phrases.

She grabbed her iPod and was untangling the headphones when she turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and nearly ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," the girl said awkwardly in a breathy voice. "I didn't mean to come so early but I wanted to make breakfast for dad before he got up. We're leaving today - and - yeah. I-I'm Bella. You must be Caroline." She gave her a thin-lipped smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She was beautiful, Caroline couldn't help but notice. Plain, brown hair but she had good bone structure. Her eyes were intriguing, an almost copper color. Bella, Charlie's daughter, seemed to notice her interest in her eyes and she looked away. She didn't inherit much from Charlie when it came to looks.

Caroline nodded and plastered a smile on her face. Easier than she thought it would be. She's had a month to practice her smiles, and as the age-old saying goes: time heals all wounds. Allegedly. "That's me!" Caroline agreed. "Where are you headed - if you don't mind me asking?"

Bella bit her lip and hesitated. "My husband, Edward... His father is a doctor. There's been some attacks - bear ones, bear attacks - and he was the doctor in Forks for a decade and they asked him to come back for a bit to see if there was any correlation..." She trailed off.

"Any correlation," Caroline started to ask and the girl flinched. "Sorry, I'm sure if you did know, it's confidential. Patient/Doctor confidentiality and all that." Bella visibly relaxed but Caroline's mind was whirling.

Bear attacks in correlation to what? Aunt Sue had told Caroline about Dr Carlisle Cullen - even Emily knew him. He was a well known, beloved doctor who had moved on to go somewhere bigger and better. So what could possibly be so alarming or intriguing that would bring him back? Certainly not just bear attacks. If it was even bears at all. The way Charlie's daughter fumbled through that explanation made her think that this girl was someone who knew enough that she should be a practiced liar but wasn't. She smiled at Bella. "Well I'm sure it was great to be home. I hope everything is alright."

Before Bella had the chance to fumble her way through another sentence, a new, velvety voice sounded from the living room. "Hello Caroline, I'm Edward." Caroline jumped, pulled from her thoughts abruptly. She whirled around to face a tall, equally pale man.

Caroline couldn't help but size them both up as he walked over to stand next to his wife. They were both attractive. Almost other-worldly beautiful, really. Both incredibly pale, almost translucent but she attributed that to the rainy, cloud-covered weather of Washington. But they had moved away from Washington, hadn't they?

Edward reached out his hand to her, "I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances."

Caroline was momentarily taken aback. The circumstances being her father's murder. She let his hand hang in the air for a moment before she took it, steeling herself to the hollow feeling in her gut. His hand was cold in hers. Winter was coming to an end but Spring in Forks was never exceptionally warm, at least this early in the year so she decided to forgive him for it, but she wasn't as willing to forgive him for bringing up the circumstances.

He continued speaking and she realized she hadn't said anything. "But the weather today is nice, we'll be sure to save some breakfast for you after your run." She almost asked him how she knew she was going for a run when he motioned to her outfit.

Right. He moved to stand somewhat behind Bella, like a shadow. A little possessive, Caroline added to her mental note of his overall gentlemanly-awkwardness. She gave them a small smile. "Thank you, I can't promise I'll be quick. I want to meander a bit this morning, try to find a nice route."

Bella and Edward returned her smile while heading towards the small kitchen, walking in tandem. Creepy, Caroline thought. "There are some paths through the forest that will be nice once it warms up. But there have been some animal attacks - bear attacks - so I would stick with the roads for now," Bella added.

Caroline tied her long, black hair into a ponytail. Bears. "I'll keep that in mind."

As she shut the door of the house she let out a long sigh. Small talk with them wasn't the worst, but she wasn't sure she had the energy to do it all day. Charlie mentioned to her last night that more of the Cullen family would be coming over for lunch before they left, and his pained expression when he had said it didn't give her a lot of hope. They seemed to think they needed to introduce themselves to her since her relationship with Bella was now on the borderline of being cousins. Earlier, Caroline would have hoped they didn't show up at all, but with this new information about the bear attacks, she wishes she had introduced herself to them sooner instead of waiting until the end of their trip. Edward would be tight lipped, but Bella - she could get Bella to talk.

She had no way to know if the bear attacks had anything even remotely in connection with her father's murder, but the time to grieve was coming to an end. Now she wanted answers.

She headed out from the house at an easy jog. She put her headphones in but didn't play any music, electing to just let the soft sounds of the forest behind the houses in the neighborhood fill her mind instead. She did that often, headphones in meant she presumably couldn't hear anything another passerby was saying so there was no point in trying to talk to her.

She weaved her way in and out of neighborhoods, following the cracked sidewalks until she found herself jogging into town. The cool air was crisp on her skin, making her shiver. She checked her iPod at 8:35. She had been out a lot longer than she had planned. She cursed herself for zoning out and losing her place in her mental navigation. For a town of a little over 4,000, Forks, Washington was more confusing than one would think.

Caroline walked into the hospital in the center of town, hoping it was the same one her Aunt Sue was working in today. Her Aunt had said she traded shifts between Forks and La Push regularly so there was no guarantee that she would be in but Caroline just needed quick directions home before she worried anyone.

Charlie Swan didn't seem like one to hover, and she was nineteen, but she didn't know him well enough to know if he would call the calvary to get her if he suspected his girlfriend's niece would do something rash in her current state. A fair response considering it had only been a month since her father's unexplained passing.

As she made her way through the sliding glass doors she sighed at the familiar sight. Hospitals all looked the same, it was pleasant and eerie at the same time. Tall walls in a pristine and clean white shade, glass windows and closed curtains. She passed a bell labeled "CANCER-FREE BELL" and smiled. Across from the bell is the nurse's station but Aunt Sue is nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Is Sue Clearwater in today?" Caroline smiled down at the young nurse behind the counter.

"She is in surgery right now, she will be out shortly. You can leave a message, just tell me who it's from," the woman's voice was kind but she didn't look up from her paperwork.

"It's okay, I'm her niece. I'm just looking for the way home -"

"Her niece? I did not expect to see you here!" She looked up at Caroline, taking her in and looking for similarities between her co-worker and the girl in front of her. "Yes, well she should be out soon if you want to just wait in the waiting room. I'll send her right over."

Caroline nodded, suddenly wishing she had just tried to find the way back herself. Hospital waiting rooms were full of too many emotions and she wasn't sure how she would handle them. She elected to keep her eyes down, not wanting to see any forlorned faces when a voice called out to her.

"Care!"

Her eyes snapped up to meet her half-sister. "Emily? What are you doing here?" She searched her face for any signs of distress as she moved towards her. "I didn't think I would see you until dinner." When she hugged Emily, Caroline made sure to maneuver herself around her swelling baby bump.

"Dr. Cullen had some concerns he wished to address, but it should be a relatively routine check-up." Emily smiled brightly at her, the unscarred side of her face as beautiful as ever in her pregnancy glow.

"Dr. Cullen?" Caroline quirked an eyebrow at her, not missing the irritation in her voice when she said his name. "I thought he was here to help with some bear attack cases?"

While Emily is a much more practiced liar than Bella, Caroline knows her half sister well enough to detect the hesitation.

"Who were you talking with about that?" Emily smiled, trying to hide the look of minor alarm in her eyes. "Aunt Sue wouldn't have -"

"No, no," Caroline waved her hand dismissively. "Aunt Sue didn't say anything. I ran into Bella this morning and she mentioned why she came. Something about bear attacks? Anyways, must be all figured out if they're leaving." Caroline smiled disarmingly at her sister.

There is something to be said about sisters and their ability to lie to each other. Emily could never lie to Caroline. But Caroline, the bastard child of two married adults that ruined her father's marriage and nearly destroyed her mother's, has had some tough lessons that required fine tuning of the skill.

Either Emily knew something Caroline didn't know or she was paranoid. Maybe she was both.

"Yes, the Cullens will be leaving but I have a feeling it won't be the last we see of them." The way Emily said it made it seem almost an insult - or about as close as she would get to one. "Well, regardless of family ties, Dr. Cullen is a good doctor - the best in the area… But that's not important, I am glad I got to see you before tonight. I was planning on stopping by after my appointment but it looks like you saved me a trip." She reached over and pulled Caroline into another hug and Caroline could already feel where this was going. "I know you don't want to talk about it, surely not here," she gestured to the waiting room, "but I am always ready and willing to lend an ear."

Caroline smiled in spite of herself. It was impossible to be irritated with Emily for bringing up the past she was more than happy to keep to herself, especially when she didn't think it was as crystal clear as the officers had told her. Emily was incredibly kind hearted and good natured, although she was never keen on Caroline's father, seeing as he almost destroyed the relationship between their mother and Emily's own father.

Despite that hiccup in their life, they grew up comfortably separate but relatively close. They hadn't been as close since Emily got together with Sam. Both girls were friends with their cousin, Leah, and it never sat right with Caroline, even after seeing them together. They were truly in love, it was undeniable, but Emily lost a good friend in Leah because of her love for Sam, and Caroline lost her by association.

Caroline had reached out to Leah on more than one occasion but had never gotten anything more than a few words. The most they spoke was when her father died. In a moment of emotional weakness, she told Leah her suspicions and vowed to the older girl that she would find her father's killer. Leah wasn't necessarily supportive but she never told Caroline she was in denial. That put them on good terms as far as she was concerned.

"Caroline! What are you doing here, is everything okay?" Sue Clearwater walked briskly up to her two nieces.

"Everything is good, Aunt Sue. I just got a little lost on my run and wanted some directions." Caroline reassured her, smiling so wide enough to make her cheeks hurt in an attempt to drive down the woman's anxiety.

Sue nodded after a quick inspection. "You scared me. I won't be off shift until tonight, but I'll draw you up a little map and send you on your way."

"If you wanted to wait," Emily said, "I could drive you."

"No, it's okay." Caroline smiled. Her cheeks were beginning to become sore. "I can just run back. I've been enjoying the quiet." And I have to come up with a plan to find out more about these bear attacks.

The look of hurt that flashed across her half-sister's face almost caused her to take it back but Emily nodded and gave her a sad smile. "I understand."

Aunt Sue returned with a map and handed it to Caroline. "I'm sure Charlie will be gone by the time you get there, I can't imagine Bella or her husband stayed either."

Caroline hoped her Aunt was wrong. She didn't think she could wait until lunch to catch Bella alone to question her. Maybe she didn't know anything about the attacks and was just that awkward. But from what she's heard, the Cullens are incredibly close. Could Carlisle have mentioned something to her? Or maybe to Edward, who undoubtedly shared everything with his wife.

Or maybe Caroline was grasping at straws. She doesn't know anything about these attacks and has no way to investigate them. She has literally no way to connect them to her father. All she knows from Bella is that there are some attacks in the area - not even if it extended to the Makah Reservation - and she knows that Emily knows something. Not exactly cold hard evidence.

But the logical part of her screaming this is overruled by whatever part of her emerged after her father's death.

"Would you like to ride with me and Charlie?"

Caroline realized she had zoned out. Ride with her and Charlie to dinner? She could only guess. "It's about an hour bike ride, isn't it?" She knew it was, she had already looked up the directions. "I could just bike."

"Along the freeway?" Sue blanched.

"Until I get a car I'll be doing a lot of biking." She pointed out. "Better start building those muscles now." Sue smiled at her joke and Caroline knew she hadn't convinced her but her aunt had yet to say no. Sue seemed to think she was walking on eggshells with her, and if she was going to act like that, Care was going to use it to her advantage. Can't say no to a sad niece who needs some time alone.

"Alright," Sue didn't usually bow out of a fight so quickly and Caroline knew she couldn't count on it forever. "Then I will see you - both of you - tonight." The women all said goodbye quickly and she made her escape.

Caroline didn't follow Sue's map immediately. She walked along the streets of Forks, peering inside buildings with "Help Wanted" signs. Working in retail or fast food wasn't high on her list but she went inside to grab applications anyways. Anything to burn time before tonight. She wasn't sure how she would fare sitting in her aunt and Charlie's house alone.

She had started walking home when a baby blue Volkswagen bug stopped alongside her. The window rolled down and a beautiful young woman with a pixie haircut beamed at her. "Are you Caroline Talltree?" Before she could answer the girl was opening her passenger side door. "I'm Alice Cullen. Bella and Edward are worried about you. You missed lunch."

Missed lunch? Caroline frowned, grabbing her iPod. One o'clock. There's no way she was out that long. Her stomach rumbled. She was starving.

This girl left absolutely no room for argument but it didn't stop Caroline from trying. After many attempts to convince the older girl that no, she didn't need a ride, and no, she wasn't very hungry she found herself getting into the passenger side door of a car she didn't know with a woman who was the sister to a man she had just met. Surely not her brightest moment, but after recent events, Caroline found herself more willing to throw caution to the wind. She got into the car and listened to the girl chatter endlessly. She thought back on when she was just as talkative. She supposed she would open up soon. She had to. But for now, she was thankful to have someone to listen to. Life went on.

Caroline had barely gotten a few words in until they made it to the cafe on the far side of town. To her surprise, Bella and Edward were already seated, two mugs in front of them.

"Caroline! I'm glad you're okay," Bella said, standing to meet her. "Edward and I already ate at Charlie's for lunch but we wanted to join you since you missed it. Lunch - at Charlie's." she added awkwardly. "We're kind of cousins now, I guess."

Was every sentence this girl uttered just as painfully awkward, Caroline thought stifling a laugh "I guess we are. But I tried to tell Alice that I didn't bring my wallet -"

"And I told you," Alice said pointedly but not without a smile, "that it was on me today."

"I'm going to get you back then," Caroline matched Alice's bossy but friendly tone earning her a smile from the beautiful pale girl in front of her.

"I'm counting on it."

Lunch was surprisingly pleasant. Alice ordered a petite salad - vegetarian, she explained - and Caroline ordered a turkey sandwich. It wasn't the best she had tasted but she was hungrier than she had thought and she ate the entire sandwich, side salad and fruit cup.

Bella was just as stilted as she had always been but their exchanges weren't awful. Caroline hadn't found an opportunity to bring up why Dr Cullen had come back for the attacks - or even more detail on them and she was feeling a little restless. Brutal, backwoods animal killings weren't exactly pleasant table talk.

Until she could delve into darker topics, she decided to observe their family dynamic. It didn't seem like Bella had much to say in general and neither did Caroline so it was a welcome dynamic. Edward seemed glued to her hip, feeding off of everything she said but otherwise a gentleman. And Alice was friendly and pushy, but not unpleasant. All three of them were almost sickly pale but that alien beauty she noticed before. They weren't Caroline's usually crowd of boisterous and loud friends but she found she wasn't opposed to their company. It was nice to be in the presence of younger people, even if they were intimidatingly beautiful and drew unwanted attention to their table.

But she couldn't help feel that they were inserting themselves in her life for ulterior motives. Not that Caroline was exactly innocent, thinking they had answers to what were probably just freak bear attacks and not at all intertwined with her father's murder. They almost seemed to be manipulating her. But maybe she was projecting. Not everyone she spoke to knew the circumstances of her father's death and her plan to solve his murder. There was no way they could know and try to bring her guard down.

She pulled her thoughts away from that and tried to simply enjoy lunch when Alice asked her about home and what she usually did with her friends.

Her heart dropped at the thought of them. From the time her father died to the month leading up to her move to Forks she had hardly given them any time. She ignored their calls and concern. She was hurting them, she knew, but she found she hadn't noticed until now. Hurt people always seem to hurt people she thought.

A cold hand wrapped around her own and her eyes flew up to meet Alice's gold ones. An odd color, she thought. "Everything is going to be okay," Alice said with such absolute certainty that Caroline believed her. "I can see it."

No, they weren't like her old friends, but they were nice to have lunch with.

"You shouldn't bike to dinner tonight," Edward said as they were leaving. "It's going to rain," he added as an explanation. He was nearly as awkward as Bella. "And with those bear attacks, we can't be too careful."

Caroline froze, if only for a moment. "I-I thought that it was over. You and Dr Cullen are leaving right?"

Edward smiled at her in a way that should have been disarming but only caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. "Like I said, you just can't be too careful nowadays. Bears aren't the only animals running the woods."

Before Caroline could ask him what he meant by that, Bella coughed her way into the conversation.

"You can borrow my car," Bella said. "Edward got it for me, but it's a little too flashy for my taste. You're welcome to drive it until you get your own - your own car. I always preferred my truck anyways."

"Your death trap," Edward frowned but Bella didn't seem to notice.

"Just promise you'll say hi to Jacob for me." Bella made a pained expression when she said it, although her eyes lit up in what was hope?

Caroline quirked her brow at the odd request. Edward's face didn't give away anything but she didn't think he loved to hear that. "I'll do my best and I'll pay you back." Before Bella could interject she shook her head. "I owe you one and I won't take no for an answer."

She started her jog home with a promise from Edward that he would drop the car off at Charlie's house around four so she could take it to dinner. It didn't occur to her until she got home that she never mentioned biking to La Push to any of them.

* * *

**AGES OF CHARACTERS:**

**Caroline Talltree-Young: **19 years old**  
Jacob Black: **21 years old  
**Embry Call: **20 years old  
**Quil Ateara:** 21 years old  
**Jared Cameron:** 21 years old  
**Paul Lahote: **22 years old  
**Bella Swan: **23 years old (technically)  
**Seth Clearwater: **19 years old**  
****Emily Uley: **25 years old**  
****Sam Uley: **25 years old**  
****Leah Clearwater: **25 years old  
**Claire Young:** 7 years old

**to my old readers: thanks for stickin' with it. here is ur updated chapter one.**

**to my new readers: thanks for being here**


	3. Chapter 2: Walking on Eggshells

**Chapter Two:  
**_Walking on Eggshells_

* * *

Caroline watched herself breathe in the floor length mirror in Bella's old room. She started her shower as Aunt Sue and Charlie were leaving for dinner with the promise that she wouldn't be too late. They were heading over early to watch the March Madness game that would presumably play throughout most of dinner and hopefully pull some attention off of her. Caroline and her father had made brackets but she hadn't watched any of the games so far this March. It was their thing.

More specifically, it was her dad's thing that she participated in because it made him happy. But that only made it hurt more.

She stood naked in the mirror, the water slowly drying off of her tanned skin as it dripped down her black hair. She was skinnier than before. Aunt Sue commented on it but she hadn't really looked at herself in a while. Her once strong, thick legs were thin from overexertion and lack of plentiful diet. Her ribs stuck out almost painfully, the bones looked sharp under her skin. Her dad would be disappointed. Healthy eating and exercise were habits he instilled in her at a young age and she had let herself go the second he wasn't around to keep her in check.

Her eyes found her hollowed face and she smiled despite the tired look in her eyes and the dark circles underneath them. Her cheeks no longer sore, she prepared them for a long night of small talk and secondhand condolences.

She needed to get it together. She had to do it for herself. Above everything she was feeling she was tired. Tired of being sad, tired of the sympathetic smiles sent her way, tired of the eggshells that seemed to surround her. She wasn't breaking anymore. She was healing. She needed to start to act like it.

Her father told her to find her answers - and she'd be damned if she didn't do it soon.

With new resolve she turned on some music from a happier playlist and picked out an outfit. A pair of tight jeans - a little loose now but she'd grow back into them - and a cream-colored, flowing blouse. She put some mascara on her lashes, concealer on her dark circles and smiled at herself in the mirror. A real smile. Cute and casual, she thought to herself. Her face was still hollow. She would have to find the rest of her makeup in one of her boxes on the floor to try to fill out her face until she gained back a healthy amount of weight. She gave herself one last once over in the entryway mirror before putting on a pair of sandals and heading out the door.

First impressions were always important, and if she didn't want to be treated like the sad girl with a dead dad, she had to look and play the part. Her dad would have approved of that attitude.

Caroline stopped short when she noticed her borrowed set of wheels in the driveway. The car in front of her cost more money than the house she lived in with her father and likely Charlie and Sue's as well. Caroline Talltree-Young wasn't a car person by any means, but she knew a nice car when she saw one, and this Mercedes-Benz was a nice car. The slick black looked like it had been recently washed, and it was almost as clean as the two-toned leather interior. It was pristine, almost new. She took a deep breath. It smelled new. She knew the Cullens were loaded, but this seemed like overkill, especially in a town like Forks.

Her and her father weren't impoverished by any means, but this was a luxury she didn't think she could afford again. And she surely wasn't about to waste it.

The twenty minute drive to La Push took Caroline almost thirty-five as she deviated from the main road and took any dirt side road the car allowed her. She would need to wash it before she returned it to Bella. A playlist consisting of late 80's/early 90's rock music (her dad's favorite) blasted through the speakers and by the time she finally pulled up to her half-sister's house she wished she took at least a few more detours. She parked on the street behind Charlie's car. Aunt Sue said it was going to be a big dinner but the only cars were Bella's, Charlie's and one in the driveway.

As she shut the door, two huge shirtless Quileute men came out of the house. The first she didn't recognize but his attention wasn't on her. He glared at her car - Bella's car, she corrected herself - and practically bristled. She couldn't give too much thought to it because Seth Clearwater barreled over to her and wrapped her into a tight bear up.

"You're late, cousin," he said into her hair as she giggled, forgetting her earlier apprehension of coming tonight. Her chest filled with warmth, from the excitement of seeing her cousin, but also the burning skin he seemed to have.

"And you're HUGE." She said when he put her back onto her feet. "Absolutely massive! What are they feeding you?"

"Emily makes big portions," he laughed, side stepping her as she tried to put a hand on his forehead to check for a fever. "You're thinning out, Talltree," he said in a light tone, meant as a joke but also a pointed observation. She felt her heart start to drop and her insecurities flare when a devilish grin spread across his lips. "There was a time when you could beat the shit out of me. Now I think I could definitely kick your ass."

Caroline gasped. "You wish, Clearwater." She punched him in the shoulder. "Give me a couple of weeks on your mom's food and I'll be back to kicking your ass in no time."

"Couple of weeks?" He winked at her. Falling into their usual play fighting was easy and refreshing. She wondered why she didn't visit more often before. "I look forward to our rematch. Now let's get you inside before it starts to rain again." He started leading her to the door. The man who came out with her cousin was nowhere to be seen.

Seth stopped her at the door. "When did you get so flashy?" He said good naturedly but there was a dark undertone to his words Caroline couldn't quite place. He wrinkled his nose in the direction of the Benz.

"I'm just borrowing it from Bella." She didn't miss the look on his face. He seemed to already know who it belonged to, so why did he ask? "I am currently without a set of wheels." She reminded him.

"Smelled like them."

"What?"

"Nothing, doesn't matter."

That's why she didn't visit often. It always felt like they were hiding something.

Before she could ask, Emily's arms wrapped around her. "I'm glad you made it! We were beginning to think you were going to skip out on us."

"Me? Flake?" Caroline said in mock shock. "When have you ever known me to be a flake, Emily Young? Or should I say, Uley." She wiggled her eyebrows at her half-sister. Emily and Sam had a small courthouse wedding and although no one was invited, she was still bitter her own sister hadn't at least told her beforehand. All Caroline got was a picture of her sister leaning against Sam's chest, her good side facing the camera announcing they had eloped. It was a beautiful picture but it still hurt.

"I apologize for my lack of faith in you. Although, you haven't visited once since I moved here four years ago," she pointed out. Unintentionally poking at one of the many elephants in the room. This particular elephant being Caroline not picking sides after the Sam/Leah/Emily Debacle of '05. Her sister was ostracized after that and she knew Emily needed her support, which she gave but it wasn't exactly unconditional. Caroline loved her sister, but she was led by a moral compass that always reminded her of Leah.

"Forgiven," the younger girl smiled genuinely, deciding to let the elephant go on it's way. "But seriously," Caroline scanned the room of huge Quileute men, most of which were shirtless. "What are they putting in the water here?"

The group erupted in laughter and Caroline felt her anxiety lessen. "You aren't the first to ask," a voice called from the kitchen. "And you sure as hell won't be the last."

"Billy!" Caroline beamed at the older man in the wheelchair as she rushed through the packed living room over to him.

"So you did miss me, afterall," the man said heartily. Billy and her father had been good friends, they tried to go fishing together every season and she had met him on a couple of the trips. He spoke highly of his children, but she had never ended up meeting any of them. The girls moved away right after high school and his son was always busy with tribal business and never came up to the Makah Reservation.

"I missed you the most, Billy." She smiled sadly, pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth to try and keep the bittersweet tears at bay.

"Excuse me? Favorite cousin right here!" Seth cried out, earning another laugh from the group and pulling the attention away from her so she could wipe her eyes and everyone could politely pretend she wasn't.

Billy shook his head as Emily interrupted their cousin's complaining and led her towards the center of the room. "Let's get you introduced to everyone. Boys, this is my half-sister Caroline. Those two fighting on the couch are Paul and Embry." The shorter one, Embry, gave her a winning smile and the taller one, Paul, broke his scowl to nod at her. Both of them were in incredible shape, Paul was built like a tank while Embry was more lean and toned. "Right over there is Jared and Kim." The couple gave her a wave and a quick greeting. Jared was one of the only men in the room with a shirt on. Were they all body builders?

"This is Quil!" Claire said proudly, pointing at her friend, the only other man in the room with a shirt on, and Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Claire. I've met Quil before. At your house, remember?" She smiled at the young girl. She was seven years old now, growing up she and Emily would babysit her but the role of nanny ultimately went to Quil. Caroline didn't see her often, but when she did, she was with Quil.

"How are you doing, Caroline?" He asked gently, picking up Claire and placing her on his hip where she looked content to stay.

"Here with all of you, so I got it pretty good," she said without missing a beat, surprising herself and earning her a room full of smiles. It was a phrase she used to say when she was younger, but she hadn't even uttered it to another person in years.

"That's what we like to hear," Sam said, walking up behind Emily and wrapping his arms around her.

"Collin and Brady are at work right now but they are excited to meet you," Aunt Sue said from her seat on the couch next to Charlie.

"Not as excited as I am to meet them, I'm sure." Caroline looked around the room. If they are anything like the others, they'll be eye candy for sure, and Caroline can appreciate the human form. "Where is Leah?"

The room got quiet and Caroline made note of the reaction. So things were still weird. "Jake had to run out and she went with him." Seth said. "He left right as you got here. But, he made sure to tell me that he is looking forward to meeting you!"

Caroline highly doubted that but was glad she didn't have to relay Bella's message to him. She wasn't clear on the history there but the fact that there was one at all made her not want to open that can of worms.

"I'm Shawn," a pretty Quileute girl reached out her hand to Caroline, pulling her from her thoughts. She wore dark makeup, ripped jeans and a tight black tank top. "I hear you've got a Benz."

"I'm borrowing a Benz." Caroline corrected with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I know whose it is. She won't mind." Shawn waved her hand dismissively. "Let me take it out for a spin sometime?"

"No." A low voice grumbled from the couch, Paul.

Shawn rolled her eyes. "Yes." She winked at Caroline. "Men."

Caroline matched her grin, finding tonight easier to get through then she had originally thought. "Men," she agreed.

The night went by quickly. Caroline and Shawn were fast friends. The older girl was dating Paul, she had found that although she thought that he gave off strong "provider and protector" energy, Shawn was definitely wearing the pants. She was a year older than her boyfriend, something that she held over his head - often citing her infinite wisdom as a benefit of this one year age difference. The dynamic was nothing short of hilarious to Caroline.

The entire group was open and receptive, and minus a few sympathetic looks at times, she ultimately had a good time. She poked fun at them, they teased her. They had built a good rhythm, although she was quieter than she would have been a month ago. She was still finding her footing, but being around all of these happy faces was doing wonders to her own attitude and she was beginning to like how she felt around them.

By the time the night came to an end, Caroline found herself not ready to leave. Shawn made her promise to let her behind the wheel later that week and Claire insisted she and Quil get ice cream. The seven year old determined that she deserved ice cream because Caroline coming into town was a special holiday.

Sue and Charlie decided to head home first, Sue convinced him to leave with the promise of a surprise at home, the comment making everyone groan loudly, and Seth yelled out in a scandalized tone.

The boys - men - started to clear out and Emily and Caroline found themselves drinking over the kitchen island - Emily with a glass of non-alcoholic sparkling juice left over for Claire and Caroline with a beer. They talked about their childhoods, Em's wedding and their physically massive friends. She insisted that they weren't just her friend's, but that they were Caroline's friends now as well.

"You're family," Emily lamented. "Colin and Brady are going to adore you. With wit like yours, they'll worship the very ground you walk on."

"I don't know," she laughed. "From what I hear, those two are pretty hilarious themselves."

"Just more good energy to feed off of!"

"Sounds like you're just trying to inflate my ego." Caroline smiled before taking a long swig from her can. "I had fun tonight. Lots of good energy here."

"You're more than welcome to come by whenever you like." Emily said. "Just give me a call and I'll have the place ready for you. And I know you're looking for jobs, a couple of the bars here on the rez are hiring. But, if you can, I'd recommend The Kwoli."

"The Wolf?" Caroline translated from Quileute and Emily laughed. Her Quileute wasn't anywhere near fluent, but she knew a couple of words.

"It's a small dive bar, not much to look at from the outside, but that's where we like to hang out the most." Emily smiled to herself before taking a sip of her sparkling juice. "It's a long story. Gosh," she changed the subject. "Mom would be so disappointed in me if she saw I was telling you to get jobs in dive bars and that I let you drink beer in my house!"

"Dad would have a field day. Alcohol kills, he used to say." Caroline smiled sadly. What good did staying away from alcohol do him, she left unsaid.

"He'd be proud of you." Emily placed her hand over her younger sister's.

"I know." She finished off her beer, letting Emily's hand stay on her own for a moment before she pulled away. "I think it's time I head out, it's later than I thought. I think I gave Aunt Sue enough time to give Charlie her surprise." The girls shuddered.

"Well, when you get to be their age, alone time doesn't come often -"

Caroline stood abruptly. "I'm gonna stop you right there. I'm 19, you and I already did the sex talk with mom - and it was awful need I remind you," she added, earning herself a bright laugh, "I'd rather not do it again."

"Fair." Emily walked her to the door. "Before you go," she started, sounding a little uncomfortable. "I should let you know. Bella isn't the most popular person around here, neither are any of the Cullens, especially not in recent months." Caroline quirked an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. "And I know you're going to read into that but you shouldn't. There are just lifestyle choices that they make that we don't agree with."

"So, don't bring them up?"

"Exactly." Emily gave her a hug. "And maybe park the car a little ways from the house next time. The smell carries."

* * *

It's just past 10 before Caroline makes it to The Kwoli Bar after leaving Emily's house. It's a week night so no one is bouncing the door and she gets in without any trouble. Fake IDs don't work on the rez. Everyone knows everyone, and if they don't know you, they know your parents. You can only get in if the bouncer knows you and likes you.

The place is just how Emily described it. Nothing special on the outside. Just a brick building nestled in between a dojo and a coffee shop marked only with a bright neon sign of a howling wolf. The inside is dated but oddly homey. The walls are covered in neon lights of different beers and liquors.

"Kitchen just closed but I can fix whatever you'd like to drink." A gruff voice came from behind the bar. An older Quileute man with hair down to his mid back was wiping down the counter with an old rag that looks as weathered as him.

"Actually, I'm here for a job."

"A job, ya say?" The man frowned, not pausing in his cleaning. "Ever worked in a bar before?"

"I used to bar back at Old Chicago," she offered as she took a seat at the bar.

"Old Chicago?" The man laughed. "Your name Caroline?" She nodded. "Can you start this weekend? This Friday?"

"What? Really?" Caroline said. "Yeah, definitely, yes. I can start Friday."

"Uley's girl called in a couple of minutes ago and said you might stop by. You're the illegitimate Young kid."

Caroline shrugged and her cheeks flushed. "I guess that's one way to put it."

"It's a good backstory. Good backstories make for good bartenders."

Solid logic, Caroline thought. The heaviness in her chest lifting at his non-judgemental attitude. She couldn't imagine sharing her childhood backstory with any patrons but La Push and Makah had a lot of overlap, people probably already knew.

"Come in at 8 o'clock Friday and I'll have my guy show you the ropes. Bring your social security card and a form of ID and we'll get ya set up."

Caroline left the bar in shock. That was the easiest job interview she had ever had. She made a mental note to call Emily tomorrow and thank her.

The drive home was uneventful. She drove with the windows rolled down and no music as she enjoyed the uncharacteristically clear skies. As she neared the border of the rez a sharp howl pierced the night air followed by a chorus in response causing Caroline to shiver. She knew there were wolves in the area but she hadn't expected to hear them so close. She rolled up her windows for the rest of the drive home.

It wasn't until the next day when Charlie got called into the station early that Caroline realized that the howls she heard may have been more deadly than she thought.

Bear attacks my ass.

* * *

**to my old readers: here is another one. less changes to this bad boy and even less proofreading so beware**

**to any newbies out there: i dont proofread I just rapidfire this shit - youve been warned :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Throw a Bone

**Chapter Three:**  
_Throw a Bone_

* * *

Caroline woke up a couple of minutes before her 7 AM alarm in an exceptionally good mood. The only way to describe it was that she woke up on the right side of the bed. She dressed quickly for her morning run and her day only brightened when she found Charlie downstairs standing in the doorway waiting for something outside. It took her a few moments to realize that the surprise Sue had for Charlie last night after dinner wasn't sexual afterall.

"Oh my god, is that a dog?" Caroline exclaimed, running past Charlie to the eager mutt in front of her. The dog started lapping at her face immediately, rubbing itself up against her to maximize the petting experience. The dog looked vaguely like the prison dog from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, Caroline mused happily. A scruffy lady was perfect for a guy like Charlie.

"Apparently I spend too much time on the couch," Charlie grumbled, grabbing a brand new pooper-scooper off the front porch and grabbing the dog's morning business.

"What's her name?" Caroline said between wet dog kisses.

"His name," the older man rolled his eyes, "is Charles."

"Isn't he the cutest," Sue said from the doorway as Caroline burst out laughing. "He's a little older but the shelter couldn't hold him anymore and I thought he just reminded me so much of my Charlie that I just couldn't leave him!"

"You most certainly could have left him," Charlie argued.

"No," Caroline shook her head, she wrapped her arms around the mutt's neck. "Look at him, Charlie!" The dog barked. "I know you love him!"

Charlie's radio went off and he went inside to grab it. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Aunt Sue, this is amazing!"

"I think the dog will be good for Charlie. He has been so stressed at the station lately and ever since Bella…" She trailed off before making eye contact with her niece. "I also think he would be good for you." Sue joined her in her petting much to Charles' pleasure, relishing the feeling of four attentive hands stroking his fur instead of two. Caroline would be lying if she said she didn't suspect the dog to have a part in Sue's imposed therapy for her. The dinner last night was only the start of her reintroduction to society. Sue was trying to surround Caroline with people - and now animals. "I think you should take him on your runs. I don't like the idea of you going alone. Especially after what happened last night."

Caroline frowned. "What happened last night?"

Charlie walked back out the front door and towards his cruiser. "A hiker was attacked late last night. She was near the rez - up by Little Creek - and people reported hearing howling throughout the night."

Caroline froze. Little Creek was near where her father was when he had his heart attack. "Howling? Like wolves?" She remembered listening to them last night. At the time it made her feel like she wasn't as alone as she thought, but now it made her blood run cold. "Why was she hiking at night? Alone?"

Charlie rested his hands on his hips, looking every part the concerned sheriff he was. "That's what we're hoping to find out today."

"This have any connection to the other attacks?" She tried to keep the suspicion out of her voice. First bears and now wolves?

"How did -"

"Bella was telling me about why Dr Cullen was back in town. Does that mean they're coming back?"

Charlie furrowed his brow. "Coming back?"

"For the animal attacks. Wolves, bears. Animal attacks aren't exactly rare but they aren't regular either." Charlie frowned and Caroline realized she said too much and quickly steered the conversation. "Is she okay?" Is she alive?

Charlie relaxed, but only slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, she's okay. She made it out with a couple of scratches and a concussion but she's going to live."

Sue shook her head, "I don't think it was those wolves. Probably another bear. In fact, it's probably the same bear." Sue said in a stern voice.

Charlie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You never think it's the wolves. There is no evidence suggesting any of them were bears."

"Paw prints were too big to be a wolf," Sue frowned.

"We both know that's -" Charlie cut himself off, glancing at Caroline and making his way to the car. "Guess we won't know anyways, just got a call saying she doesn't remember anything."

Sue shook her head and turned back to Caroline. She smiled but the tension between the two of them was palpable. They knew something. It seemed like everyone knew something Caroline didn't. "I have some doggy bags inside you can take with you. Just stay out of the woods today." Sue was the master at changing subjects on a dime.

"In case I run into any wolves?" Caroline grinned, trying to play at a joke but Sue's face was grave and she couldn't help but shiver.

"It's not the wolves I'm worried about."

Caroline didn't bring her headphones with her that morning. She had already planned out a route to keep from looping around Forks too much but it seemed Charles wasn't interested in anything she had planned for them. He started leading her west and once they got to the freeway she understood.

"Once a rez dog, always a rez dog, huh?" She asked. "Well, we can't walk all the way there, and I don't want to put you in Bella's car - no offense but she probably wouldn't appreciate me getting dog hair in her astronomically priced Mercedes-Benz." Charles simply ignored everything she was saying and started pulling her along the freeway. "I'm not kidding, we really can't walk all the way there." She pulled on his leash. Charles started gnawing at the leash, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Caroline grabbed a treat out of her pocket and Charles was much more compliant the remainder of the walk.

The house was empty when she finally arrived but it felt less oppressive. She was in a better mood, a better head space really, and now she had a cute dog. She grabbed the mail and organized it on the counter. Some bills addressed to Charlie, a letter addressed to Sue from her grandmother, coupons, coupons, and an unmarked envelope.

Caroline frowned and filled it over. In a hasty scrawl was her name. She gulped. With shaking fingers, she ripped the envelope open. Inside was a photograph, the back labeled Richard Talltree and the front…

Caroline dropped the photograph, brought her hand to her mouth and sobbed. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as Charles whined at her side.

The picture was of a mauled man - her father. He was unrecognizable. Salt and pepper hair matted with blood was flipped up as skin was ripped from bone. His lower jaw was ripped off and resting on his chest. Stained with blood, the baby blue tribal patterned long sleeve shirt was one she had seen her father wear on numerous occasions.

She didn't know how long she stood there staring blankly at the photograph. Her eyes were unfocused and her jaw was clenched so tightly her teeth were sore.

Richard Talltree did not die of a heart attack. Of this, Caroline was absolutely certain.

* * *

Caroline's father died in the same woods the hiker was attacked in. From the picture she saw, it could have easily been a wolf - or a pack of wolves. But they didn't eat him. Why would they just maul him and leave him?

She finds herself spending the next couple of hours on the desktop computer in Charlie's office researching the wolves of La Push. They've never been accredited with any animal attacks - at least not officially. Most of the animal attacks are blamed on bears - some with more evidence than others. Four years ago there was a spree of animal attacks. The victims were nearly drained of blood.

Caroline shivered. It was an interesting thought that they could be connected, but it just didn't fit. The most recent attacks were maulings and they weren't left without their blood.

The police and local hunters had trapped a couple of bears in the time since the first attack four years ago and the most recent, but there was a pattern of behavior in the most recent ones that Caroline couldn't seem to shake. Some of the attackers were never determined, adding themselves to Caroline's list of unanswered questions. Even if every attack was a lone bear, why would so many bears turn on people. It wasn't that bear attacks were unheard of, but so many in such a short period of time? It just seemed unlikely.

And where did the wolves play a role? If it was that simple, why would someone anonymously leave her a photograph of her father. Why would the police lie to her about his death in the first place? Why were Aunt Sue and Charlie and even Em hiding things from her?

By the time Charlie comes home at 5 PM, Caroline isn't any closer to developing a solid theory. Just a few unhinged conspiracies, she thought bitterly. "Any plans tonight?" Charlie dropped onto the couch and flipped on the television to ESPN. Charles followed him in the living room and plopped down onto the carpet next to his feet.

"No," Caroline sighed, realizing that now more than ever she didn't like all of the alone time she was receiving, and had been receiving for the last month. Someone who knew what happened to her father also knew where she lived. "I got a job."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "On the rez. At a bar. I start Friday."

"Really? Have you told your aunt?"

"No, but she probably already knows."

Charlie laughed at that. "Yeah, she probably does."

The conversation ended comfortably there and Caroline made her way upstairs. The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion. She tucked the photograph and envelope away in her room but she had nightmares of it every night. Emily called the house phone at least once a day, asking Caroline when she was coming to visit. And everyday Caroline told her "tomorrow". She was stalling, she knew.

She liked hanging out with them, in fact she really liked hanging out with all of them, but there was something about them that didn't sit right with her either. They were all close and she felt almost like she was imposing on their time. Like they had things they wanted to say, jokes they wanted to make, even secrets they wanted to share that Caroline couldn't hear. Her natural curiosity pushed for her to find out but she needed time. Or rather, she thought they needed time to warm up to her. She made a good first impression, now she just hoped distance would make their hearts grow fonder.

By the time Friday rolled around, Caroline had finally committed to meeting up with everyone the following week. She didn't know if she would work all weekend but apparently Colin, Brady and Jake would be busy and it wouldn't be a good time for her to come anyways. Emily insisted she had to meet them but things were tense on the rez after the most recent attack. The young woman was the first white woman to be attacked on the rez, making the media extra prickly and in turn raising racial tensions to a degree.

The other attacks weren't covered to this degree, and they were all indigenous peoples or white men. The inherent racism wasn't lost on Caroline.

Emily told her that the boys felt like it was their fault the hiker had gotten hurt, even though her injuries were relatively harmless. It struck Caroline as odd. What did they think they were going to do against a bear - or a pack of wolves? Emily just said it was another long, boring story.

These "long stories" were starting to pile up and Caroline was growing restless without explanations. But the more time that passed, the more certain Caroline was that she likely would never hear them and that didn't sit well with her.

Caroline didn't start work until 8 that night and he didn't specify a time but she hadn't changed since her run and she was beginning to smell herself. When she stood in front of her mirror after her shower she knew nothing had changed really but she felt fuller. Her skin felt softer and her eyes shone brighter. She was healing. This new drive was bringing life back into her.

She settled on a pair of black jeggings and a white v-neck shirt to play it safe since she didn't have any information other than the location, the time she needed to be there, and that she had the job. She got there 15 minutes early to get settled and meet her co-worker only to find she already knew him.

"Hey Sam." She stifled a laugh. "Fancy seeing you here."

The huge older man smiled at her from behind the bar. "Don't get too excited, I'm covering for Paul. I usually work days but Stanley is going to be putting you on nights. He thinks a more feminine touch might help business."

"Paul doesn't flirt with the patrons?"

Sam opened the bar to let her in. "Paul doesn't acknowledge the patrons." They both laugh at that. "Now, let's get you started. The usual crowd doesn't come in until around nine so we've got time to show you the ropes."

Sam and Caroline were never particularly close, mostly due to her constant poking fun at him and his lack of ability to take jokes - not to mention Leah - but in a professional environment they thrived.

"If you don't know a drink," he said as he muddled the mint in the mojito he was preparing, "just make it up. By the time anyone notices you'll be helping the next customer."

"Not a very high class bar, is it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen this place?" Sam deadpanned. "Most people order beer anyways. Jimmy Buffett over here," he motioned to a patron at the end of the bar, "only drinks Mojitos. Extra mint to cover for the fact that he doesn't brush his teeth." The door opened roughly and Sam motioned to the group of young men walking in. "You handle them. They'll probably tip better with you helping than with me."

"You got it boss," Caroline saluted him and if he saw it he ignored her. They all ordered domestic beers and didn't ask her too many questions, which she appreciated. She adopted a don't-speak-unless-spoken-to attitude. Good backstory or not, she wasn't that keen on sharing. She wondered briefly if she would have had that attitude before her father's passing. No, she decided. She would have been chatting up the whole bar.

As the night went on the shift picked up and she found this place was more popular than Emily had let on. The crowd tended to ask for their usuals, which left Caroline feeling like a fish out of water but by the time Sam announced last call, she was starting to figure it out.

Caroline was wiping down the tables when Sam broke the comfortable silence. "Emily said you're coming over this week to meet the rest of the - group." He stuttered over the last word.

Caroline quirked an eyebrow at him. "It seems I have two fans I just have to meet."

"I almost wish you wouldn't meet them," Sam confessed, which only made Caroline want to meet them sooner.

"Anything that will annoy you only brings me joy, Samantha." She winked and tried not to flinch at his oddly realistic sounding growl.

They ended the night smoothly with a customary threat from Sam over his new nickname from her but it only egged her on. "Good night, Sam! See you tomorrow!" She threw herself in Bella's car and started to back out before he could yell at her.

On the drive home she found she couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. That "group", as Sam had so eloquently put it, did have their secrets they weren't letting her in on, but she hoped they'd open up their tight knit group enough to throw her a bone.

While she craved their friendship, she also needed answers.

* * *

**thanks for reading! don't worry, our boy jake is coming. but there is no time for romance with a mystery underfoot! or is there?**


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Let the Door Hit Ya'

**Chapter Four:  
**_Don't Let the Door Hit You  
also known as: I Hope that Door Hits You Five Ways to Sunday on the Way Out_

* * *

Caroline's car search was not going as smoothly as she would have hoped. The only vehicles even remotely within her price range were fixer-uppers and had some problem or other that she couldn't possibly begin to understand. And although she had a good enough understanding of cars to know what sounds they should be making and what sounds they shouldn't be making, she was otherwise way out of her element.

The Cullens had long since left town and Bella insisted that Caroline keep the car as long as she needed it. But she finally got a good look at Bella's old truck when she sent a picture update for Charlie on Monday and she had a feeling that that car was on its way out and she would be needing her Benz back sooner than Caroline was ready to part with it. Driving a nice car was beginning to get to her head.

Emily assured her that Quil, Embry and Jake would all be more than happy and willing to help her fix up a set of wheels for her, but Caroline didn't make a habit of asking for favors from people, especially people she didn't know well - or at all in Jake's case.

She was no closer to finding out anything about her father or these attacks. The media had stopped reporting on it once it was determined that the young woman didn't remember anything and it was closed as an animal attack. The media was crying wolf, but Aunt Sue wouldn't have it. The tension between Charlie and her aunt was growing by the day as he tried to find answers for the animal attacks and Sue shut down every avenue that led to the wolves being the culprits.

From their hushed conversations at night, Caroline knew that Sue was the wolves biggest advocate in the house. She overheard them arguing while they thought she slept. Interestingly, Charlie kept insisting that Sue talk with Sam, that Sam would know about the pack and if it wasn't his pack it was another.

None of this was brought up to Caroline. She was left to speculate and put together pieces of softly but angrily spoken words and any case information she could get her hands on. Charlie wasn't one to bring work home with him and she wasn't about to break into his office at the police station so her progress was slow going.

Until she received another envelope in the mail.

In the same chicken scratch handwriting, this letter came with a note.

You're not wrong - keep looking

Surround yourself with people

More people, more ideas, more knowledge, more answers

The letter is oddly familiar and kind. It makes Caroline think that whoever wrote it cares about her, and whoever wrote it knows what is going on but they aren't willing to tell her more. Or maybe they can't.

But who does the writer want her to surround herself with?

Caroline stashes the letter with the photo she received in a box underneath her bed. Not her most clever hiding spot, but it will have to do for now. She sleeps with her monsters under her bed and their words in her mind.

By the time Thursday rolled around Caroline was exhausted from taking care of Charles, - and sometimes Charlie - working day shifts at the bar, and trying to find a car that she almost decided to skip out on game night at Emily's. Of course, Caroline, who had to make a big deal about not being a flake when she first met all of them, had an anti-skip reputation to uphold.

She had spent most of the day researching the animal attacks around Forks and La Push, but, to no surprise, it all came up empty. There hadn't been any incidents with hikers since the young woman was attacked a week ago and she still didn't have any memory of the attack - and she likely never would. Online sleuthing wasn't getting her anywhere. Tomorrow she was going to begin her 'field research'.

When Caroline rolled up to Emily's house, she made sure to park a little ways down the street and on the other side. Emily didn't have any close next door neighbors, so Bella's car looked out of place parked seemingly on the side of an empty lot but it would have to do. The smell and all that.

Emily lived in a five bedroom house with Sam, so it wasn't small by any means, and it didn't seem to ever be empty. The only other car was the one Emily and Sam shared, although Caroline never saw Sam drive it to work.

She was afraid she was early but when she checked her watch she was, without any surprise, late as always.

She grabbed her expansion pack set of Cards Against Humanity and Red Flags - The Game of Terrible Dates. Everyone was required to bring a game that night and they were the only games that made it through her purge after her move to Forks. She stood outside the front door for a moment, trying to collect herself. The purge consisted of donating many of her own things as well as most of her father's belongings. Her chest ached to think about it and she wasn't sure that hollow feeling would be leaving her in her lifetime. With a deep breath, she rolled back her shoulders and lifted her chin. The world still turns, she told herself.

A chorus of hellos greeted her as she entered, most of the voices coming from the table where Jared, Kim, Shawn and two other shirtless boys sat playing the original CAH set. She held up her expansion pack with a knowing smile and the boys around the table cheered.

"I should have known this game would be a favorite around here." She rolled her eyes, tossing the expansion back to Embry before making her way to the kitchen as Emily put a plate of cookies in the oven. "Those better be chocolate chip and they better be for me."

"They're for everyone," Emily said in a motherly tone, "but I'll give you a five minute head start. These guys eat like you wouldn't believe."

Two younger, but equally as large, shirtless boys she hadn't met before came up to her from their seats at the game table, "yeah, it looks like they eat like pigs." She winked at Emily before putting one hand on her hip and another on her chin. Giving them both over exaggerated once overs she pursed her lips. "Don't tell me... Brady," she pointed to one of the boys, "And Colin?"

"Oooh," The one she called Brady frowned. "So close."

"But I'm Brady, and that's Colin. Anyone could have messed it up, although your odds were pretty good."

The other boy - Colin - nodded, "50/50 shot and ya blew it. How does it feel?" A massive arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She smirked at them, feeling oddly pleased with the unsolicited touching. Observing the group last week at dinner showed her that they were always touching each other. Personal space didn't exist in this house, and she didn't seem to mind it.

"Actually," she teased, "you're Brady now, and you're Colin. Consider yourselves renamed." The boys shared a look. "You look more like a Colin anyways," she added with a slight frown. "I wouldn't want to be named Brady if I were you."

Brady gasped and Colin took the moment to punch his friend in the gut.

"Colin is a better name isn't it?" Colin laughed, sending her a flirtatious look.

"Yes, it is." Caroline slipped out of their grasp and made her way to the table and sat next to Jared. "But you're Brady now, remember?" She gave him another quick once over, this one paired with a delicate frown. "You look like a Brady."

It was Colin's turn to be offended as Brady roared with laughter. "You're even cooler than I thought you'd be!"

The boys joined her at the table, sitting to her left. She grabbed the deck of regular playing cards off the table and shuffled them. "Anyone want to play President?" After a quick explanation of the game, she passed out the deck. Jared, Kim, Shawn, Colin and Brady all ended up playing. Sam and Emily sat in the kitchen playing Guess Who while Embry and Seth gave Claire Cards Against Humanity cards behind Quil's back. After a couple of times around the table, Caroline was the reigning champion - or President - of the game, Shawn was her usual Vice President, and Colin and Brady almost always at the bottom of the barrel as Scum 1 and Scum 2.

Shawn reached over and gave Caroline a high five. "We have to get our campaign started! We're on a roll!"

Kim dealt out the next round of cards. "As long as I can be your campaign manager."

Caroline nodded quickly, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kim."

"An all women team?" Jared asked almost sadly, as if he felt left out.

"Just as it should be," Caroline gave a crisp nod, sharing a teasing look with the girls. They all laughed good-naturedly. She punched Jared lightly in the shoulder, flinching at how much harder he was than she thought he would be. She was beginning to think all of these guys were made of stone - or even steel. "If you want, you can write our slogan. How does that sound?"

"Wait! Don't we get to be a part of this?" Brady frowned.

Shawn tsked and said, "If you think I'm going to let you anywhere near me or our future Madam President." She and Caroline smirked and lifted her chin to look down at both of the boys in front of them, even though they towered over the girl's similar 5'7'' heights. "Then you're more delusional than I thought." Shawn finished.

This time the whole room joined in on the laughter at the two youngest players' expense.

"Now, now, boys," Caroline placed her cards face down on the table. "I'm sure we could find a place for you. Two big guys such as yourselves? Our security detail would love to have you."

Seth and Embry snorted from the couch but Caroline shot them a look. "In My America," she said in a presidential voice, "everyone will have an equal opportunity to serve in my White House. And anyone with a bad attitude about it," she narrowed her eyes, "will face my wrath."

And Caroline is sure that threat would have held true if she didn't lose that round so epically that she went from first place to dead last in one hand.

It felt good to laugh with them. She was flirting innocently with everyone, trying to get them all to like her. She was over-compensating but they way they all fed off of her energy kept her going much longer than she thought she could. She hadn't felt this carefree in a long time.

"So where is this elusive Jacob Black I have heard so much about?" Caroline asked between rounds as she made her slow comeback. "And more importantly, where is the ray of sunshine that is Paul and my cousin?"

"I'm right here!" Seth pouted, avoiding a punch from Quil as the older boy snatched Caroline's expansion pack out of his hands to keep the cards away from Claire.

"My other cousin," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Your sister?"

"They should be back soon," Sam called from the kitchen. Caroline knew that he loved Emily, but Sam always seemed oddly in tune when it came to news about Leah. It wasn't a cause for alarm, no one else seemed to notice or if they did, they ignored it. It was just interesting to her. Another layer to this group that she had yet to peel back.

Caroline grabbed the cards as Jared dealt them to her and organized her hand. "And where exactly did they go?"

Seth said "Canada" at the same time Sam answered "Seattle." Caroline quirked an eyebrow at the both of them and gave them a faint grin. A clear indication that it didn't matter what they said next, because she wasn't going to believe them.

Sam glared at Seth and he glared right back. "They were in Canada but spent the last night in Seattle. They're here now."

Caroline frowned, "they're here right now?" As if on cue, Leah and Paul walked through the back door of the house. Paul was shirtless, like most of the men in the room, and Leah had just finished saying something rude to him in typical Leah fashion.

Caroline jumped up, eager to talk to her cousin, or even just get her cousin to acknowledge her. She made her way to the backdoor and blocked Leah's path. "Hey!" She said awkwardly. Good start, she groaned to herself. "Long time no see?" Idiot.

Leah's eyes softened, albeit only barely. A smile ghosted on her lips, "yeah, long time. Not since Emily moved back."

Caroline flinched. Definitely still weird. "Yeah, been busy." She hadn't come to visit in order to not get in the middle of the situation, but in doing so she also didn't see her cousin when she needed someone to be there for her. She turned and watched Leah make her way into the living room and plop down on the couch before changing the channel. "Hmm," she smiled at Paul. "That went about as well as I could have hoped. Glad to see your smiling face again." Paul's frown only deepened but she didn't miss the flash of amusement that spread over his features.

"Don't get used to it." He said before making his way to Shawn who was waiting for him with open arms.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Caroline said to his back.

"You must be Caroline." A deep voice sounded from behind her.

She smiled before turning on her toes to face the new voice. The man in front of her was easily 6'7, maybe even taller. His russet skin was covered in a thin sheen of water from the sprinkling rain outside. Did none of these guys shirts? But Caroline would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed with what she saw. She held out her hand to him and grinned, hoping her tanned skin kept most of her blush at bay. "It appears I can now finally meet the Great Jacob Black."

She furrowed his brow at his facial expression. His jaw was slack and he stared at her with a tenderness reserved for someone you knew intimately. For a few short seconds, Jacob Black looked at Caroline like she was radiant.

She felt her cheeks flush as blood rushed to her face. Then, as quickly as his eyes locked on her, they narrowed and hardened. His jaw clenched and she cocked her head to the side, her hand still outstretched and feeling almost cold. The blush from early now felt suffocating and embarrassed.

Before she could retract her gesture, Jacob Black dropped the nastiest f-bomb she had ever heard, turned on his heel and all but ran out of the door, slamming it behind him. Seth got up from his seat next to Claire and ran after him, promising an explanation to her as he went.

Caroline dropped her hand and turned to face the wide eyes of the group in front of her, the grin wiped clean off her face. She was fuming and although she added as much venom to her voice as she could, she was also a little scared. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, asshole."

LINE BREAK

"He didn't mean it like that." Emily said for the ninth time as Caroline shoved another chocolate chip cookie into her mouth. Anyone who stared too long got a nasty glare and anyone who got too close got a punch.

Caroline gave her a look and scrunched her nose. "Mmm, I'm pretty sure he did." She grabbed her glass of milk and took a gulp.

Brady and Colin sat across from her giving her puppy dog eyes but she didn't budge. The cookies were hers and hers alone. Although they were pretty cute, she tried to reason with herself but no. Her ego had been bruised, squashed really. She deserved these cookies. She was trying to play it off as a joke but she was freaked out. No one had ever looked at her like that, with such unadulterated loathing. She wanted to put as much space between the two of them as she could, and she had a feeling they could read right through her. The guys all looked sad for her, as if they were upset she was afraid.

Except for Colin and Brady, who were lusting after her cookies.

"He'll be back soon," Colin said, eyes never leaving the plate of cookies in front of her. "He'll apologize, explain himself and everything will be right in the world. It's kind of awesome - I mean, it isn't but you'll see."

"He's got a lot on his plate right now," Kim added. "He's busy and stressed about… everything."

"Yeah, well," Caroline licked her fingers, laughing to herself as Brady openly drooled. "We're all a little busy and stressed aren't we?"

Kim paled at that, looking around the kitchen for help.

Emily filled up her glass of milk in that caring, motherly way she did everything. Normally it soothed her, but Caroline's ego was shot and was seeing red. "You have to understand, Caroline. Jake is -" she paused, trying to think of the right words to say. "Important to the tribe. The work he does is stressful and really important. He can't have any distractions and -"

"Any distractions?" Caroline shoved herself away from the table. "What is that even supposed to mean? Me hanging out here is a distraction? I don't even know him - I don't - what does that even mean, Em?" She shook her head incredulously. Now she was more embarrassed and ashamed than before. So much for surrounding herself with people to find answers.

When it was clear that no one was going to answer her she grabbed her bag off the back of the chair and said, "This has been fun, Emily, but I'm actually gonna leave now. Can I have a bag for the rest of these cookies?"

"No, no, no," Shawn grabbed the plate from Caroline's hand. "You can't have both. You either wait to talk to Jake and eat more of Emily's delicious, homemade cookies," the boys groaned at that, "or, you leave - empty handed."

The challenge was clear and Caroline weighed her options. She was never one to turn down a good competition, but she also didn't want to be there any longer than necessary. With a pained look she turned towards the door dramatically, pretending the decision was difficult and weighing on her but in reality, she couldn't get out of there soon enough. "So be it. Have your cookies, you dogs." Her comment eliciting a curious reaction as Brady, Colin, Quil and Jared all shared wide-eyed looks. Curious, indeed, she thought. "I will be on my way then. Don't choke." She said as she put on her shoes.

"Wait, Caroline," Quil grabbed her arm, dropping it and stepping back when she flinched, an almost pained look on his face when he realized why she was jumpy. He sighed, "will you come back soon?" He asked softly. "You shouldn't hide away from us - any of us," he added pointedly.

Caroline searched his expression, his genuine concern threw her off. "I'll consider it," she found herself promising. Just not anytime soon, she thought when she remembered Jake's face.

Shawn and Kim stood in front of the door with their arms crossed and Caroline realized her escape was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"Oh, let her go," an ally called from the couch. Leah, her savior. "Jake was a dick and she couldn't handle the heat." Or not. Caroline bristled under Leah's scrutiny but if the wounded dog was the card she had to play to get out of there before he returned, then so be it.

She didn't really want to leave, she was having fun hanging out with all of them and really did plan on coming back, she did work in La Push afterall, but she couldn't go back on her dramatic exit now. Once an exit was initiated, one couldn't possibly take it back. She had made this bed, now she had to sleep in it. Her pride - what was left of it - was hanging in the balance.

No amount of sweet talking from everyone convincing her of Jake's upstanding personality and otherwise kind-heartedness could convince her to stay tonight. A lot of things happened too fast and she didn't know how to explain that the mysterious circumstances surrounding her father's death, the recent attack on the hiker and now the dangerous glint in Jake's eyes were piling up and she needed to think, alone. The only way she knew how to express herself was through making as many jokes as she could in a sentence and dramatically reacting to things around here while she freaked out on the inside.

She was becoming increasingly aware that as each minute passed, he was more likely to return and even if it was a little misguided, and her head told her that this man was the same boy who put mud in her hair and would never hurt her, Caroline couldn't separate his glare from her fears of what she would find when she found the answers she was looking for in the forests of La Push and Forks. She couldn't place the feeling, but she was sure he was a part of it. A small part of her told her that they all were.

"Really, guys, it's been a lot of fun and I'm glad I was included in your game night," she looked at all of them quickly, trying not to let her panicked expression peak through, "but I told Charlie I would take Charles for a walk tonight and it's already so late…"

"You're not going on a walk now." Paul frowned at her. "It's dark out and it's not safe."

"Thank you, my friend, for the observation, but," she grabbed her car keys out and hit the automatic start button to heat it up, "I can handle whatever goes bump in the night in Forks, Washington, population: 4,000."

Embry came in through the backdoor, "Jake is on his way."

"Ladies and gentledogs," she smirked at the way the boys flinched at the nickname, "that is my cue, you have all been a wonderful crowd and I look forward to your votes this upcoming November," she gave a big overdramatized bow, "it's been swell." She turned back to the door. "Madame Vice President, Honorable Campaign Manager," she nodded to Shawn and Kim. "You have my number, feel free to call it." She turned back to the room from the front door and saluted everyone before she slipped out and into the night.

She shut the door behind her and all but ran to her - Bella's - car, not pausing until the doors were locked and she was on the freeway.

* * *

**mysterious notes from allies? or enemies? is it the same person who dropped off the photograph? who can say...**


	6. Chapter 5: Dangerous Waters

**Chapter Five:**  
_Treading in Dangerous Waters_

* * *

Caroline was known for driving to relieve stress and so it was no surprise to her when her drive home had taken well over an hour. She had mostly calmed down from whatever the hell that was with Jacob Black.

Her ego was bruised, her pride shot but as the miles passed and she pulled into the driveway, she was more confused than anything else. The phone receiver was blinking when she got home so she dropped Bella's car keys onto the kitchen table and played them back.

"You have three new messages," the machine announced. "First new message from Emily Uley at 10:15 PM:

"Hi Caroline!" Emily's voice came through the speaker. "I was just checking in to make sure you made it home safe, you left kind of quickly back there. Please give me a call, we love you.

"Next message from Emily Uley at 10:47 PM:

"Hi Caroline, it's me again. I'm sure you just got home and went straight to bed, I'm just worried about you. Call me when you get up! Love you."

Caroline sighed. She wouldn't put it past Emily to drive all the way out here if she didn't call back tonight. She was always a mini-mother figure to everyone, but now that she was pregnant, she seemed to be even more so than before. Caroline pulled her hair in a quick bun and then reached for the receiver. She would likely be asleep - although, Caroline wouldn't put it past her for her to stay up waiting by the fun - but she decided it was better to call her now so she didn't worry too much. Before she could grab it, the next message started.

"Next message from 564-423-9838 at 10:59 PM:

"Caroline Talltree?" A man's voice shook softly. "It's Ranger Daniels." He paused, breathing heavy. "I'm in Forks, I have information on your father. Meet me at the Athletics and Aquatics club soon. I don't know how long I can wait.

"End of message. To call back, press 1. To repeat this message, press 2. To delete this message, press 3. To hear these options again, press 4."

Caroline stared at the receiver. With shaking hands she played the message two more times before she quickly scribbled down the phone number. She grabbed her keys and started out the door, but paused. She looked up the staircase to listen for movement, then as quietly as she could, she deleted the message from the receiver.

Her hands were clammy and shaking as she made her way to the Athletics and Aquatics Center towards the outskirts of town. The streets were eerily empty and the way the lights reflected off of the wet pavement only added to lonely seeling. Caroline parked a few blocks down from the center. She wasn't exactly in an inconspicuous car and she didn't want to meet up with him in anything too recognizable. This was the same man who lied to her about the circumstances around her father's death, she didn't necessarily trust him, but he was her only lead.

She walked briskly towards the center, her footsteps echoing down every alley she passed. She could see her breath as she walked and she wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had grabbed a jacket before she left.

"Miss Talltree?"

Caroline jumped and whirled to face the alleyway a block away from the Aquatics Center. "Ranger Daniels?" The Park Ranger motioned for her to come closer. She looked around and elected to ignore the small voice in the back of her head that said no one can see you if you go in there, bad idea, go home, it isn't safe.

She clenched her fists and stepped just within the alleyway before freezing. The ranger in front of her was incredibly disheveled, his clothes were muddied and his face was pained but he otherwise looked good - attractive, even - from what she could see in the shadows. Then she noticed the dried blood covering the front of his shirt. "Oh my god," she rushed forward to try to help him but he stepped back, holding out a manila envelope for her to grab, effectively keeping her away from him. He scrunched his nose and hissed when she got close enough to grab the envelope. "Daniels," she said softly, grabbing the envelope from him and taking a tentative step forward. "Are you okay?"

The second she had taken the envelope he backed away from her. His eyes no longer filled was disgust, but almost yearning as he stared at her. Her heart rate accelerated and she took a step back. The alleyway was dark and the shadows that crossed his face made him look all the more menacing. But he wouldn't hurt her. Would he?

"I don't think I'll be able to return," he said, looking away from her. "They'll be looking for me."

"Who is looking for you?"

"This is all I have," he gestured to the envelope, ignoring her question. "I don't think I can get anything else. I know she's been helping you, too."

"Who has been helping me?" Caroline asked. "You didn't leave the letter?"

He stepped back again. "She knows more than she's letting on, but they won't let her -" he stopped abruptly and his head snapped behind him, as if he could hear something she couldn't. "Protect it at all costs," the park ranger said.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "Protect it from who?" Caroline stared at the folder in her hands, there were a couple of items protruding from it. When she looked up, he was gone. The air suddenly felt still and thick with tension. Her back went ramrod straight and she stood staring at the place Ranger Daniels used to be standing. It was only then she realized how silent the world seemed. Caroline turned and walked quickly back to her car, suddenly flinching after every step she took. Every shadow was following her, every echo from her one footsteps belonged to another person.

A loud bang sounded from one of the alleyways as she was passing it and Caroline broke out into a run. She turned on the autostart of Bella's car and when she finally got inside she didn't pause until she was turning out of the empty lot of the barbershop she parked in. She almost cried in relief when she finally pulled into Charlie and Sue's driveway.

She grabbed the manila folder from the passenger seat and shut the car door as quietly as she could.

"Where have you been?"

Caroline let out a curse and her hands flew to her thunderous heart, dropping her folder. Her heightened senses screamed at her to get into the safety of her home. Someone was out there looking for whatever it was she had.

"Emily has been worried sick," a shirtless Jacob Black stormed out of the woods to her left and growled. He was intimidatingly massive, she thought as she tried not to cower in front of him. He scrunched his nose and his eyes flashed dangerously in the flickering porch light as he approached her. "Who were you with?"

With shaking hands, Caroline bent over and grabbed the folder and held it securely to her chest. Her earlier fear only heightened when she met his eyes again. He looked just as scared as she did.

"Did Emily send you?" She snapped with more courage than she felt as she tried to move around him, not waiting for a reply. The anger she felt before meeting with the park ranger rushing back full force. "I'm an adult, she can't just -" she began to grumble when she was yanked back.

Jacob's hand was firm but not bruising on her arm. "You're nineteen," he snarled. "Hardly an adult."

Caroline whirled on him then, trying to pry her arm from his grip and only managing to twist herself into him. Her eyes dragged up from his chest and she glared up into his eyes. Tense seconds passed and she told herself the heat in her flushed cheeks was exclusively from anger. "I know you and Charlie are buddies, but I don't think he would take too kindly to you threatening me in the middle of the night outside of his home."

The rush of cold air was dizzying. When Caroline blinked, Jacob was a foot away from her. The speed in which he moved was forgotten the moment her eyes found his again. The look of profound sorrow on his face took her breath away. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, his sudden change in demeanor making her hesitant.

She felt the folder crinkle in her hands and her heart rate skyrocketed remembering why she was rushing home in the dead of night.

Her terror didn't go unnoticed. Jake reached an arm out to her as a way of comfort but she stepped back.

"Caroline," he started again. Gently. "I'm sorry for scaring you, you don't have to be afraid of me." He frowned, she was caught off guard by how genuine his apology appeared to be. "We're worried about you. Emily asked me to check to make sure you had made it home safe, and when I couldn't find your car -" his voice had begun to rise and he cut himself off. He bent his head, searching her eyes. "Will you tell me who you were with?"

Ranger Daniels flashed in her mind. Blood on his shirt, fear in his eyes of an enemy she didn't yet know. She was still outside, away from the comfort of Bella's old bedroom and Charlie's trigger happy protection.

"I wasn't with anyone," she said after a long pause. His sincerity pulled a kinder response out of her than she ever thought she'd give to him. Suddenly the idea that someone, even Jacob Black, was worried about her was too comforting to push away. At least entirely.

"I just went on a drive. And now I'm going to sleep," she lied through her teeth, and by the look on his face he knew it, too. Something deep inside of her almost felt bad for it. Like she shouldn't be lying to the stranger who yelled at her in her front yard. The exhaustion was messing with her head.

He searched her face for a long time, the frown etched on his features looking out of place compared to all of the smiling photos she had seen of him hanging up in Emily's home. She wondered what that Jacob was like, and what she could have possibly done to deserve this one. She thought of their first - only - interaction, the look on his face and the venom in his voice and she shivered.

Jake flinched and sighed, his dark eyes bore into hers before he closed them tightly. He stood in front of her for a few more moments before the adrenaline wore off and Caroline remembered what she held in her hands. "It's late," his eyes snapped open at her voice but she was looking at anywhere but his face. "I have to go to bed," she said firmly, eyes searching the trees even though she knew she couldn't see anything past the first branches. "You need to go."

Jake looked panicked and Caroline almost rolled her eyes. "We're not friends, you didn't need to come." You shouldn't have come. "I'll call Emily tomorrow morning. I'm fine." She moved past him and this time he didn't try to stop her. That hollow feeling in her gut ached.

"The person you were with is dangerous." Jacob warned before she could make it up the porch steps. "You shouldn't see them again."

Caroline's temper flared then. She whirled around and pointed her finger to his chest, trying to push him backwards but he didn't budge, making her finger bend uncomfortably. "You will not tell me what I can and cannot do, Jacob Black. You just -" she stopped herself. The exhaustion weighing on her suddenly. She steps back into the safety of the porch. "Just… leave me alone."

"Caroline," Jake started but whatever bullshit he planned to say was cut off by the firm shutting of the door.

No amount of fear from her meeting with Ranger Daniels or anger from Jacob Black could keep her from sleep now. She slipped off her shoes and tiptoed towards the stairs.

"Emily called," Sue's voice was cold. Caroline sighed and turned to the living room, spotting her aunt sitting in the back of the darkened room. "She was worried about you."

"I just took a drive, Aunt Sue."

"Two of them apparently, seeing as you left after getting home late. And from what I hear, you met up with someone." Sue stood up and walked over to the younger girl.

"You heard that?" She flinched.

Sue gave her a knowing smile. "Most of it. You're an adult and I'm not going to baby you or pretend to be your mom, but I don't want to have to sit up all night worrying about you." Caroline looked down at her hands, the folder wrapped tight in her fingers. "I won't implement a curfew, but from now on I would like an approximate time I should expect you to be home. I know you can take care of yourself." Sue placed a soft hand under Caroline's chin and lifted it so she was looking at her. "You're smart, it's not like you to make rash decisions. I don't have to tell you the importance of looking before you leap."

"I know, Aunt Sue." Caroline thought back to the blood on Ranger Daniels shirt and suppressed a shiver. She knew now more than ever than she was treading in dangerous waters. But she was in too deep to turn back now.

"Alright," Sue smiled. "Go on and get to bed! You've already burned through most of the night." Caroline turned obediently and started up the stairs. "Oh, and Care? Try not to be so hard on Jacob. He's going through an - interesting time right now. A lot of his priorities have shifted and he's just trying to figure it out. Okay?"

Caroline tried not to roll her eyes, "okay, Aunt Sue." She slipped into her room, tossed the envelope under her pillow and was out before she could even rest her head on it.


End file.
